Wind beneath my wings
by Nefis
Summary: Ready for one last fight? Sequel to Because you loved me. A demon wants Bella dead, but why? What does her sister have to do with this? Why is Greg backing down? Who is brave enough to fight fire with fire? Darkness with light? Love with hate? Review! :
1. Chapter 1

Wind beneath my wings

Chapter 1

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be…_

_I can fly higher than an eagle…._

_You are the wind beneath my wings…._

That song ran through Bella's head and so did that meeting at the forest that seem like only yesterday. That song was probably the only thing that kept Bella sane nowadays. Perhaps it was yesterday that the real Greg showed up and announced that a demon, who's heart is filled with nothing but pure rancor, wants Bella's and Luna's hearts and perhaps…their very soul. Yes, that memory played over in Bella's mind like a movie except she had no remote to pause it or turn it off like she would have liked. She fidgeted with the zipper of her green hoodie as she sat outside Jacob's room, forbidden to go see him until he wakes up.

_Greg stood like a warrior in front of her bearing bad news and a face that bore a fake smile that even I couldn't understand. Smiles don't make anything better. The truth does or at least _she thought, _I used to think so._

_"Because a demon is coming for you…he wants you dead. He wants both of you dead. He wants your hearts." _

_I couldn't say anything for there was nothing to say. I was speechless and…for the moment, alone. Dead? Oh this simply could not be! I was used to vampires wanting my blood and my very death and my very immortality and my love all at the same time, but a demon? No, I just can't handle this! Those thoughts had run through my mind at the time like bugs and were very hard to get rid of. Hell, I still have those thoughts today. _

_Luna had tug on my arm. "Come on Bella, we have to go back to the house."_

_I finally hit rock bottom. I didn't respond. _

_"Bella, come on."_

_I didn't respond._

_"Bella, Jacob's going to want to see you when he wakes up you know."_

_I sigh, only Jacob could make me get up. With a frown still smeared on my pale face, I turned away from Luna's father, my brother in-law, and headed towards the Black residence. _

"I have been here for hours," Bella sighs.

Luna POV

"Ow," I wince at the pain. Today is the day. Today is the day we must burn Elaine's body.

"Don't move honey," Seth cautioned me as he put some ointment on my arm, "you suffered some hard blows."

"I am half vampire you know Seth," I scowled. "I can handle myself."

"Yes but having a little extra back up doesn't hurt," He winked his eye.

My face got hot all of a sudden and my raced along with his. We sat there for a couple seconds, staring into each other's milky brown eyes.

Jacob POV

_I ran. An army of dead, leaf less tress scowled at me and laughed at me. Their branches moved as if they were reaching out to attack me but I'm not foolish enough to believe such folly. Never!_

_"Jacob," a voice whispered. _

_I stopped. _

_"Jacob," the voice whispered again._

_I know that voice. I know that voice too well. Bella._

_"Jacob," Her beautiful voice, which was sweet to my ears, caressessed the inside of my ear and made me smile. _

_"Bella," I breathed. "Bella….My bella! Where are you?" I just want to take her into my arms, her hug, kiss her, and never let her go. Oh, Bella, god, where are you? Where did you go? I start to run again but this time with a new twist; I'm screaming her name. _

_Her image appears suddenly, like a ghost but she does not speak. _

_"Bella?" I take a step forward but regret it soon enough. She looks up and her eyes are not Bella's. Those eyes are not Bella's! They held my gaze but soon enough, I tore my eyes away from the evil red eyes of hers or rather, its. The fake Bella grinned, revealing very large teeth with blood tainted on the ends of it. Is it a vampire? I sniff the air. No, it's not a vampire. It can't be. I don't recognize this scent. The fake Bella held out her arms and they began to transform into a large, black beast and soon Bella's face was consumed in the blackness of the rancor driven monster. It opened its oversized mouth to speak and its voice was nothing like before._

_"Jacob Black. Ephraim Black's grandson…quite a pleasure meeting the legend's grandson but I'm afraid you're in my way."_

_"How?"_

_It chuckled."You know what I want."_

_"No I don't."_

_"You're in my way of getting to Bella. It is her I want after all. You mangy wolves can keep Luna. You can have her!" _

_"What do you want with my wife?"_

_"You can ask Lillian that," It grinned. "We did make a deal."_

_"Deal? What are you talking about?"_

_It didn't answer. It just brought its claw up and slashed my body into a million pieces…..like glass._

I jolted out of bed. Please, tell me that was just a dream.

*** Short I know but what can I say? I'm like taking on all these stories at once and man, I haven't update "Only fools fall in love" in like ages. Not to mention I got to do all these homework and projects for my honors classes. Ugh! Anyways, I'm going to try to update as much as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed this and Please review! If you don't I won't continue it! LOL. I want to hear what you guys think! :D ***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night was cold and although Jacob tried to go back to sleep, he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes the evil, vile, sordid image of that monster recreates itself and mocks him.

"I will get your Bella," the demon kept saying. "I shall have her!"

Jacob kept awakening, screaming for Bella but Billy told him he must rest. Jacob kicked and demanded to see Bella. Eventually, they nodded, agreeing with his request (mostly because they might die if he doesn't see her soon) and opened the door.

The door creaked, making a noise and Sam stepped out. "Bella?"

Bella, who was asleep, did not move but she did continue mumbling Jacob's name.

"Bella?"

Arising quickly to attention, Bella sits up in the chair, rubs her eyes and says, "What? I was sleeping. Is that a crime?" Obviously annoyed, Bella scowled.

"Not at all Bella," Sam chuckled. "Jacob wants to see you and would bite my head off if I didn't let you go in."

Bella nearly ran past him and hugged Jacob. Sam chuckled and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Bella POV

"Jakie!"

"Bella!"

Sam POV

Jacob and Bella talked for over an hour, cuddled, and kissed. Watching them from outside of the door made me miss Emily. _Ah…young love_

Third-Person POV

Someone screamed suddenly, but it wasn't just any one. It was Luna. Her screamed echoed and everyone, even Jake, rushed out their rooms to go to her rescue. She was in no need of rescue but something was wrong. Something was definetly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Seth hugged her from the back and caressed her hair.

Luna turned around in his arms and hugged him, crying and staining his shirt with her tears. She didn't say anything that we could comprehend. She just pointed to the hole we dug for Elaine's body. Elaine was buried not too long ago but the whole was not covered up yet (they were taking a break).

The sky was dark, and gray clouds formed around the sun, blocking it but the sun still attempted to fight its power. Unfortunately, it lost and no sunshine came through. No birds sang nor any animal for that matter scurried, or made any noise of the sort. It was quiet but not too quiet for Luna's blubbering became louder and louder as the minutes dragged on. What was wrong with Luna? None of the young heroes knew.

Luna didn't put down her hand, still pointing, determined to make them understand somehow. Then she uttered three words that were clear as day. "She is gone."

The hole was empty even though they had just placed her body in that hole fifteen minutes ago.

"She is gone."

Demon POV

"Rise."

The molten rock surrounded the body of my creation perfectly and it stepped out with ease, one foot at a time. I walked around it and it did not wince as normal creatures would.

"Excellent. You surely have improved."

My creature did not respond. Excellent. I shall respond to it as an "it" for though it appears human it does not have human qualities…anymore. It does not have a soul anymore either. I'm sending that soul to hell, where it belongs!

"Snivel," I call for my servant. His small, fat impish body ran towards me, carrying his head in his hands. He placed his head back on its socket, cracked his neck and replied.

"Yes, master?"

"Take this new addition to the soul chambers to have its soul dispatched, replaced, and get it some clothes would you?" I frowned. "That human body is quite displeasing to look at."

"Yes right away sir."

I turned to the creature. "Go with Snivel and give him NO trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes master," its musical voice chimed and the flames died out as it passed.

_I've done it. I've done it at last!_

*** Okay, what do you guys think? LOL. Sorry for the major wait. I will update the other stories soon but I just had to update this one. I'm in just such a writing mood today its not even funny. Hope you guys like it and I hope this isn't the meanest cliffhanger ever…or do I? mwahaha. Who's this creature? Think! Think! Think! And why in the world would someone take Elaine? Maybe she's hiding something. Maybe. Anyways, Review please! :D I need to know what you guys think! ***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Elaine's body went missing. They stopped looking. Although Luna, being as stubborn as only she could be, protested that they should continue looking for her, the others thought otherwise; in fact, they thought it was way too dangerous. Jacob, who had recently been in the room, stuck, and inside for what seems like 100 years in his world, finally got back on his feet and could move around perfectly fine. But that little fact wasn't as cheerful as he thought. No matter what the dreams keep coming back to him every night.

Bella POV

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I frown. I look horrible. My skin is still unusually pale and my hair has grown very long. It's now up to my waist. Holding out a chunk of it, I think. Should I cut it? Nah, Jake might have a cow if I do anything extreme, especially if I cut it myself, because he would be scared that I might fall with the scissors in my hand or something, and injure myself somehow. I really do need to be more careful.

I leaned forward and opened my mouth. "Okay Bella," I told myself. "You can't hide this anymore." I touched the scar on my wrist, which was cold, and still visible. "See? This is why you can't run this time Bella. You're going to tell him."

Convinced, I walked out the door and went to look for Jacob.

Demon POV

"Snivel," I called out, angry, and obviously, frustrated. "Snivel!"

He came in running and tripping over his own feet. Why did I create such a clumsy, foolish creature? "Yes, master?"

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Don't play with me," I growled. "Where is the creature?"

"Oh that," He looked at the ground. Then, he met my gaze. "It…escaped sir."

"What?" I almost screamed. Taking a few seconds to compose myself, I turned away and then once I was under control, I asked, "How?" I didn't need to though because whether it wanted to tell me or not, it could not hide its thoughts for me. I created it and I can read its thoughts. There's no barrier I cannot break. Scanning his mind, I heard:

_I listen to Master very well. I'm not dumb but he treat me like I am. _

I frowned, and almost growled but controlled myself.

_When I left with "it", I asked it its name. _

_ "I don't have a name," it said it perfect English, better than my own. Well…I already have bad grammar issues but I think my English not bad. Not bad at all. _

_ "Why not?"_

_ "I don't know. I can't remember whether I have or not." _

_ She was beautiful. Oh, I mean "it" was beautiful but it is a 'she', if I am correct. She had long brown hair, almost to her waist, and bore dark brown eyes that look like mud to me more than eyes. _

_ "Think about it for a minute," I tell her, or rather "it". "Maybe it come back to you." _

_ And she did. Maybe master was right, the soul really is gone. I never thought he would work so fast in destroying her soul just like that. That's too quick. That's impossible. _

Jacob POV

Coming from patrol, I walk in the house, tired, and exhausted. Sighing, I hop onto my dad's couch and think about going back to New Hampshire. Bella would like that, but what about all those people and the demon? If he finds out where we live in New Hampshire, he might attack there and there will be too many people there to protect on my own, not to mention Bella herself.

"Jake," I hear Bella's pulchritudinous voice chime from outside. "Where are you?"

"In here, baby," I yell from the living room. She then runs in and comes to hug me. "I missed you too." I smiled.

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then before we could go any further (like I wanted to might I add), she got off my lap, closed the house door, and just when I was about to attack her with kisses, she sat on the other chair and said the very thing that caught me off guard.

"Jake, we have to talk."

Demon POV

I didn't dispatch her soul? Impossible! I scanned Snivel's mind and dug deeper:

_"We made a deal," She (it) mumbled._

_ "Who made deal?"_

_ "Your master and I," She sighed. "We made a deal a long time ago." _

_ "I don't recall ever seeing a pretty young thing like you around here."_

_ "I was one day," She told me. "I wanted to be a vampire but HE, my husband and father of my children, wouldn't let me. He refused to turn me and I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with MY family." She nearly yelled at me when I did nothing to her._

_ Oooo…somebody's got some issues there. I thought to myself but what I did say to her was, "go on."_

_ "So I came here for immortality but he said it would mean giving up either one of my daughters, both of them, or my sister." _

_ "Which one did you choose?"_

_ "I said that he could have my sister, whom I never met, and if she couldn't be found or was already a vampire or something because we both have 'delicious' or 'scrumptious' smelling blood to vampires, he could have my daughter or both of them. Depends on who dies first." _

_ "So…you counted on one of your daughters dying?"_

_ "Of course."_

_ "Were you always like this?"_

_ "What are you assuming? I love my daughters but as for my sister, I could care less about. I would rather be with my husband and daughters forever than save one little life."_

_ "And that's why your husband killed you."_

_ She blinked once, twice, a third time, and then just stared at me. "How did you know that? Who told you?"_

_ "I didn't need to be told," I said slowly. "I could see it in your eyes." _

Bella POV

Okay Bella, this is it. You can do this.

Jacob POV

I could see my angel fidgeting. What is that she wants to tell me? Finally, I just sighed and told her, "Bella, you can tell me anything. You know that. Come on, what's bothering you? I'll take care of it, you know I will. Just spit it out."

"Nothings bothering me Jacob," She mumbled.

"Then what's wrong? You look a little…uneasy over there."

"Jacob…I…"

Demon POV

I continued.

_"So you do know who you are?" I asked. Not wanting an answer…except maybe her name but that not important. _

_ "Yes." She nodded her head. "It only need me a minute to remember."_

_ She didn't lose her soul then._

_ Then she got a crazy look in her eye. Suddenly, she kicked me in the groin, grabbed a robe I was going to give her, and made a ran for it. But before she left she said her name. I don't know if I heard her right because the blackness came to me quickly in a rush. She said her name quickly._

_ "Lillian." _

"You're a weakling," I tell Snivel. But, of course, she may dispose of the unnecessary people I might need to get rid of. I can use this to my advantage.

"Master?"

"Silence," I said and then turned my back to snivel, grinning deviously.

Jacob POV

"Come on," I urge. "You can tell me anything crazy, sad, anything Bells. I won't judge you."

"Jacob, I'm pregnant!"

***** You guys can thank rkoviper for begging me and making me pinky promise to update! Lol. Okay so the cliffhanger's not as big as I was planning but hey…you guys get some madness now. Now do you know where Lillian comes in? But wait, where did Elaine's body go? Why was she missing? Review and find out! And I mean it! Review or I won't update! Just kidding….maybe. :D ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

"Jacob, I'm pregnant!"

That's all it took. I keeled over. Bella grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. With a sad expression, she managed to get me back onto the chair. Rubbing her stomach, she assumed, "Are you mad?"

I kissed her quickly on the lips. "Now, why in the world would I be angry?"

She giggled. "You fell with your mouth wide open and you didn't talk."

"I'm just a little surprised," I placed my hand on the hand that was resting on her stomach. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yes," She smiled, "And a great one too."

Luna POV

I giggle as Seth hugs me from the behind.

"What's up beautiful," He kisses my hair.

"Hey handsome"

I stiffen suddenly.

"What's wrong Luna?"

I don't respond.

"Luna?"

"Something's in the forest Seth," I tell him.

He tenses and then tightens his grip on my waist more protectively. Sniffing the air, he frowns. "I don't smell a vampire."

"I know," I say. "This is no vampire."

"What could it be then? It certainly isn't a werewolf."

"No," I whisper. "The scent of brimstone is in the forest though."

"I smell it too," the hairs on his arm rose and I heard a low growl rumble through his chest. "Something is definitely out there."

"Let's find out."

Bella POV

"How long have you known," Jake kisses my hand. That is code for: Why did you keep it from me?

"Eight weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to but I didn't want to worry you."

"Why would I be worried? I'm happy about this baby!"

I bite my lip. "I went to the doctor last week about it Jake." I trace the scar on my wrist.

Jake froze. "Is something wrong?"

"He says there's something wrong but doesn't know what it is," I tell him. _God, I wish Carlisle was here. _"So, I went to Esme, who knows some of the medical stuff her husband studied, and is currently a nurse now, and she said that from the looks of it that there may be some venom still in my system from that encounter with James but then she looked at my symptoms again. She told me it would be normal. The littlest amount of venom in my system would've turned me by now or at least killed me. She says it may be from something else but I know it is from this wrist." I hold it up. "Jasper said he could feel that it's from that spot but we can't be too sure."

"What are your symptoms? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You were happy. I didn't want to ruin it."

"How could I miss any of the symptoms? What were they? Cramps? They're normal, I'm sure. What about shedding? Are you getting frail? What? Are you getting hives? Bella, please," his eyes were pleading, "tell me." He was desperate.

"I've been having chills at night but they've decreased because you're so warm at night. I've also been coughing up blood."

"Blood?"

"Yea, but only when you go on patrol."

Jake was silent. "What are the other possibilities?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it's affecting the baby too."

"This is not good."

"No, Jake, it is definitely not."

Luna POV

We raced through the forest. Seth refused to phase because he was sure that this wouldn't take long. The thing I don't understand is why brimstone would be out here.

"Isn't brimstone usually near volcanoes?" I ask Seth, as I run alongside him.

"Usually," He shrugs and then grabs hold of a tree branch, swings around, and then jumps off, making him ahead of me by a feet. "Brimstone is very rare in the forest."

"That's what's bugging me," I tell him.

"I smell something," He tells me before I catch up. "We're close."

Jacob POV

"Did any other vampire bite you? Or anything?"

"Not that I know of," She thinks for a second. "Luna and Elaine's venom were completely harmless to humans and werewolves alike. They only did it to track me by blood."

"Then what could it be?"

"I got scratched," Bella shows me the scrape, "by something when Greg's doppelganger was taking me away."

"By what?"

"I don't know," was her confused answer. I look at the scrape and recognize the markings. The scrape is next to her scar and the markings inside of the cut are familiar. Too familiar…

"It's poison."

Lillian POV

The scent of Bella's sweet blood is all over this place. My new senses are gorgeous and allow me to do so many things. I walk quicker, cautious not to alarm any of the mangy mutts. I can't let them know I'm here. No, not yet.

Luna POV

A creature is in the clearing and I see _her _all too clearly. I know her. I move closer but Seth holds me back. I already know what he's thinking. Don't go, but the thing is, I must. I walk into her viewing and utter one word, "Mother."

She turned around with her eyes wide as plastic plates and her mouth open like a waterfall.

"Mother it's me. Luna."

I walk up to her and touch her arm, with Seth right behind me. Her arm tenses, she slaps me, and skids away with such a speed. I fall to the ground, landing on my bottom. I try to go after her but Seth restrains me.

"It's too dangerous Lulu," Seth sighed, using his new nickname for me. Weak when he calls me that, I agree. Before I get up, I let my fingers trail along a vile she left behind. Picking it up, I read the inscriptions on it. It said the same thing I was afraid of: Wolf's vein.

"What's wolf's vein? Is it an actual vein?" Seth leans over and reads it.

"No Seth," My fingers tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"Wolf's vein is the one poison that can kill a werewolf."

*** Weird, I know but this is what I get for watching Ginger Snaps. Lol. Except it's more of a cure but close enough. Thought I'd turn it into something ….crazier. Are you happy now Paige? You got your chapter. : ) Now, Where the heck did Lillian go? Is she a coward or what? What's all this business about poison, Nefis, the people ask. Well...I'm not trying to kill everyone if that's what you're thinking lol. You'll just have to wait and see. And OMG! What's going to happen to the baby? REVIEW! ***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I touch my stomach gingerly and think of how the baby must be suffering. What could be wrong with me?

Jacob POV

What could be wrong with her?

Seth POV

"How does wolfs vein work exactly," I ask Luna.

"It's quite complicated," is her only reply.

"Can I know?"

She turns to face me. "Yes but you must do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Don't touch me until we get rid of this and I scrub my hands five times. Just touching this thing, would be quite dangerous for a werewolf of your magnitude to come in contact with me, someone who picked it up."

I nod.

"Wolf's vein is very powerful. People before us used it to subdue the effects of the transformation you guys over took and it did, for a while, but they didn't realize it was slowly killing them from the inside. It killed them, but thankfully, your ancestors weren't as naïve about the transformations. You embraced it. It's better that way."

"Why would she need to kill us?"

"Because we're in her way. Wolfs vein will have no such effect on a half vampire like me, but it will leave you guys vulnerable and weak. That is what she needs. What she wants is a whole other ball game."

"Are you saying that destroying us is only one part of the plan?"

"Who knows?"

Jacob POV

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, tired from all that running. I've been on patrols in the morning more now since I chose to stay with Bella in the night. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby. While I'm gone in the morning, I trust Quil and Embry to watch over her, mostly because they would without my permission anyways.

Sighing, I head west of Forks and jump over a boulder. Suddenly, a strange scent hits my nose. _Someone's here. _

My eyes widened as I saw slivers of pale skin from behind the bush. I sniff the air again. It's not a vampire. Strands of long brown hair fly as the creature steps forward. It's a human girl. Her face belongs to Bella but I cannot smell her usual fragrance of irises. I hesitate when she asks me to come to her. The voice resembles my Bella. Not willing to take a chance, I shake my head and cock it to the left. It's my usual signal to her whenever I'm busy patrolling. Her expression did not change nor did it shift slightly. She walked closer with her hands open. Her finger tips glistened strangely but it wasn't until she brushed those fingers against my fur, that her scent, which turned into a corpse odor, grazed my nose and flared my nostrils. My eyes widened and I was frozen…in time.

_Bella… why? _

**** Sorry it's short but I have a lot of stuff to do right now. But anyways, REVIEW! ****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

There was a poem called Pain by Prerna Chandak written a while ago. Honestly, I think Bella wouldn't have described her world any other way than that of the poem.

_Somewhere…_

_ Someone has died_

Carlisle is no longer in existence. He is no longer with us and she fears for her husband's life. Jacob, oh Jacob, where are you? Please be safe. Those thoughts run through her head like music.

_Someone has lied to his wife,  
Someone has lost his job,  
Someone was killed by the mob,  
Someone lost his possessions,  
Someone was killed by his obsessions,_

Bella just laid her head on her pillow and cried softly. It's been hours since he left.

Luna POV

_Someone has suicided,  
Someone was misguided,  
Someone lost his child in a divorce,_

"Seth," I call his name.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we should venture any further."

"Well, why not? I mean, I'm sure you have an excellent reason, Luna, but why? I don't smell anything strange here."

"Exactly. You don't."

"Is there a strange scent?"

"It's conceivable. I'm not sure yet but I have a feeling that whatever I'm feeling is connected to the wolfs vein as well."

A woman emerged from the bushes and her long brown hair draped over her shoulders. She did not look her way but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. There was something strange about her. Something queer and unusual. She's no vampire nor is she a demon. What the hell is she? She appeared human but her aura and energy is telling me otherwise. Dear god, what are we up against?

"Stay back," Seth told me and stood next to me protectively.

"No, Seth, wait!"

It was already too late. Winds consumed him and the power was far too great. It didn't harm but I was definitely too close for comfort. The winds evaporated, leaving him in his full fledged werewolf form and his clothes were on the ground in tatters. Boys.

This seemed to arouse her attention and she turned around immediately. When I saw her, I gasped. I saw her. I saw her! I saw…Elaine. She walked towards me and frowned.

"What are you doing with a dog?"

"Excuse me? Elaine, how could you say such a thing?"

"Elaine?" She raised her eyebrow. "You think I'm Elaine? How amusing."

"You have to. You just have to, I recognize the face."

"The face, yes, but do you recognize the body?"

"No…"

"There's your answer."

"Who the hell are you then? You have no business here."

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?"

"My mother? You are not my mother! It's inconceivable! Absolutely impossible."

_Someone went off the trekking course,  
Someone has lost all hope,  
Someone can't try to cope,_

"That's strange. You've been looking for me all these years and when you finally found me, you throw me away like an old garbage bag."

"That's not true. You're not my mother."

"Go ahead, call me what you like. We all have to find a way to cope somehow, even if it means lying to our own reflections."

"Liar!"

She smirked. "If I am, then you're a bigger one. Now, hand over that wolfs vein. I need it."

I held it close to me. "Why do you need it?"

"Do not deny your mother anything. You shall obey."

"I was born to disobey!"

That shut her up.

Seth POV

Since I cannot talk in my wolf form, I watched the two females quarrel over the vile that I'm supposed to be afraid of. I searched for Jacob's thoughts.

_**Jacob, man, are you there?**_

No answer.

_**Jake?**_

Still no answer.

_**Yo, Seth, what's going on?**_Quil spoke in my mind. _**Your patrol was over hours ago. **_

_** I can't sense Jacob.**_

_** What? I thought he'd be back by now?**_

_** No. **_

_** Does Bella know he's missing?**_

_**Probably not. I've been here with Luna the whole time. Look, we found something crazy today too. It's called wolfs vein. **_

I could just hear Quil kiss his teeth. _**Wolfs vein? What a lousy name.**_

_**Yes, but a powerful enemy. **_

_** I thought it was an object?**_

_** Yes, but it can kill werewolves. **_

_** Seriously?**_

_** Yes. People used to use it as a cure for turning into a werewolf (I think) and they ended up dying in result of that. **_

_** That's crazy. I'll see what I can do about Jacob. Don't worry too much.**_Quil said and then our conversation ended.

_Someone has lost their pride,  
Someone has lost their bride,  
Someone has lost their support,_

Jacob POV

Drops of water fell on my face, waking me up immediately. I laid on the ground fully clothed (if you count my usual attire of underwear and shorts fully clothed). I looked to my left and saw that I was not alone. Greg was tied to the chair on the other side of the room, asleep. I, thankfully, had no restrictions put on me so I went over to him, untied him, and tried to wake him up. Unfortunately, the guy kept snoring so I slapped him to wake up. The sound of the slap echoed and if that was hard enough or loud enough to wake him up, I give up.

He, drowsily, opened his eyes and looked at me with confused pupils.

_Someone innocent has lost in court,  
Someone has no money to live,  
Someone has no strength to give,_

"Can you walk, Greg?" I asked him.

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"Stop toying with me, Greg. We need to get out of here, now."

"Toying? You're no toy, how can I possibly toy with you? Who the hell are you anyways? All I know was that I was just drinking some vodka, and poof, I'm here tied to chair, fell asleep and next thing you know I'm here talking to a shaggy man."

That struck a nerve. "I'm not shaggy! I had cut my hair last week!"

"SURRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE" He slurred.

A door opened and we both turned to look at the door. A black silhouette emerged from the door and as it walked down the stairs, it became clear who it was.

"Jacob Black, We meet again. What pleasure it is to see you again."

I looked at the monster before me. It deserve a gender. It deserved to be referred to as **it**. "The feeling is mutual."

Luna POV

_Someone can never see the light,  
Someone can't get through the night,  
Someone is in need,_

"Leave, now!"

"Fine," my "mother" rolled her eyes. "I guess you'll never see Elaine again, now will you?"

She disappeared before I could speak again.

_Someone needs to be freed  
Someone has gone insane…_

"Seth?"

He already came back out from the tree, half-naked again (-_-) but I didn't mind. I was just glad that he wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall apart. So I wouldn't go mad… I held onto the vile in one hand and the other one was balled into a fist as I cried into the crook of Seth's neck.

"Shh…it's ok Luna. I'm here."

"I don't even know what she meant by me not seeing Elaine again. Did she take her?"

"Shh…"

"I didn't even get to say good-bye."

Bella POV

I ripped up that poem I found into large chunks and the pieces flew everywhere. Where could he be? I can't sit here and read sad poetry all day. And besides, he knows how dangerous it is out there.

Jacob POV

"You're in my way," it told me. "That's why I need to get rid of both you and your pathetic wife."

Luna POV

Why mother? Why?

Seth POV

Don't cry, Luna. Please, stop crying. I need you to smile but I can't tell you that, can I? Because saying such things would not bring my sunshine back. I hate seeing you like this. Now…now I feel like crying.

Bella POV

I stare out at the window and walk back to my chair. One of the pieces of the poem is left in one piece. I pick it up and read its last line. That last line defined the world and possibly the end of my life more than I wished it had.

_Somewhere someone is in pain…_

Something grabbed me and I couldn't tell who. I was thrown down onto the ground in such a speed I could barely see my feet. That person that is in pain is me…but I have a question. Before I die, I want the answer to just one question. I saw the glint of a dagger coming my way. It was sharpened and then I knew what it was heading for: my heart.

Where is my hero? My knight in shining armor? The wind beneath my wings? My Jacob? A tear fell from my eyes as they mingled with the shine of the blade.

Jacob, please…come for me. I beg of you.

***Sorry for the long wait. I had computer problems. I had originally wrote chapter 6 a bit different than this and then my computer had a virus on it and I lost everything. Sucks, right? Not only is my computer A okay now, but I have time to write now. School's almost over and all. I mean, I am sick but I'll get through. I actually feel a little better. Yay me! So, feel free to scold me for my lazy-pants work ethic when it comes to updating and I promise I'll have the next chapter sometime next week. I will be updating a lot more probably tonight and I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. I think you guys deserve it. PLEASE review! And yeah, rkoviper has been slacking on the whole "I shall get nefis to update pronto" thing. …Oh god, she'll read this too. But anyways, review, I love you guys, and stay cool. ***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_When you love someone, you must make a choice. _

A drop of blood drips from his cheekbone. Jacob stared at the culprit, his enemy.

_You must decide._

The eyes of the man whom he hated all his life stood before him, commander of the demon that wanted Bella's blood. But the question is, why?

_Are you prepared to do it all it takes to keep that love burning like a flame?_

"Give up Jacob," He grinned deviously. "I've won."

Jacob stayed silent.

"She'll be dead in a matter of seconds, Jake," He chuckled darkly. "Give up. I won. You lost. Who's the loser now?"

_Are you prepared to do all it takes to keep her alive…even if in the end you might die?_

_ You must decide._

_ Is your own survival worth more to you than the life of your loved one? _

_ Do you love them enough to put everything at stake just to see them…smile? _

Bella's face clouded his mind. Her smile. Her big chocolate brown eyes. Those lips. No one is going to take that…the love of his life…Bella away from him.

_Love is hate's sister. So decide. Are you siding with the innocent little girl who bears the face of your loved one…or siding with the sick emotion that rules the world?_

_ Make your choice._

"Go to hell," was all Jacob said and spat at him.

He wiped his face where Jacob spat at and then raised an eyebrow. "Only if you join me."

***It's been a while since I've had a good ol' short chapter cliff-hanger. Oh goody! They are back. LOL. I just want reactions for now. I love you Paige! :D So…yeah, tell me what you think. I need some more inspiration and your reviews are what keep me going so…REVIEW! ***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_ Out of all the things that could have happened…this was not what the world had expected._

_ Luna, Seth, and the rest of the wolves all filed in…and ran to where Bella's body laid. Next to her, they saw a dagger drenched in Bella's blood and Bella herself…proclaimed dead. Bella Swan is now __**DEAD**__._

_ Luna dropped to her knees and cried…cried until tears stopped coming out. The same goes for Seth and the rest of the wolves. She was more than just a human. She was family. _

Jacob POV

"What's the matter, Jake?" His body began to shift back to its original demonic, chthonic nature. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not," I say with nothing but confidence. "Only I can defeat you anyways."

"Then, why not leave to save Bella?" He throws a kick at me but misses.

"You're the one I need to save her from."

"What about her sister?"

"Her sister's dead," I tell him flat out and punch him straight in the jaw. If anything, transforming would be my best bet. My legs are a bit weak right now though.

"Not anymore," was all he said until he drop kicked me.

Bella POV

_Wake up Bella,_ an angelic voice says. _Wake up. _

_ There's no reason for me to wake up…_I respond.

_Why do you think that?_

_ I will never see Jacob again…_I sigh…

_You're not where you think you are…are you?_

_ No…I don't think so_ Is all my mind can comprehend before black liquid washes over me and clouds my vision again.

Luna POV

"Stop crying," a little girl's voice appears.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, tearing myself away from my aunt. "Is someone else there?"

Seth sniffs the air. "It's not a scent I recognize."

"Well, what is it? A human? Werewolf? Vampire?"

"It's a half because the scent is similar to yours but something is different about it as well."

"Half of what? Vampire?"

"Yes, I hope," Seth says, unsure of his scent of smell. I look at him and he throws his hand in the air. "Hey, I'm doing the best I can here."

"Okay," I say. "Everyone, brace yourself."

A little girl walks through the door…she looks like Bella. "My mommy will come back. I'm sure of it. I'm sure."

And that's when I saw it. I saw the girl's legs…she's translucent.

"What the hell is going on here?" Is all I whisper. First my mother, then a demon, then Bella's death, Greg and Jacob are nowhere to be found, and now I'm sitting here talking to a ghost? What next?

The girl smiles as if she heard my thoughts directly. _"You'll find that out soon, won't you?" _

*** SHORT CHAPTER! It was originally going to be longer but I changed my mind on the direction of how the story was going to go. Mwahaha. : D SO…here it is. Lol. Paige, I love you so much my sister. Review! Oh yea, P.S. sorry for being like gone for a hundred years. I've been very busy. ***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whispers of all sorts floated around Bella instantly. _She won't open her eyes._

_What is wrong with her?_

_Well, she's not bleeding. _A manly voice "attempted" to whisper and the words came out louder than expected. _Nor is she bleeding from the inside. Her "real" body is still with those nimrods. She needs to wake up._

_Oh god, oh hell no. _A boy pushes past all the crowding demons. It was not just a boy. He, too, like the little girl that knocked on Luna's door had transparent legs. Yet another ghost. His face was sharp and he looked like a teenage version of Jacob but with Bella's eyes and brown curls instead of Jacob's straight, spiky black hair. _What have you done? _

_Who the hell is this boy? _The loud man asked his comrade. _"She" is not going to be happy about this. Is she?_

The young man rushed to Bella's side instantly, not caring about the "men" behind him. The first words out of his mouth that he said to Bella shocked them all and confused them above all.

"Mommy…Please wake up." No answer. "Don't leave me…please." No answer. "Don't let them kill you off now."

Luna POV

"What the hell are you?" I ask the little girl who just looks at me with a huge smile.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same?" Her expression never changes. That's when I choose to study her features. She had said that her mommy will come for her. Who is her mother? It surely couldn't be Bella although the resemblance between the two of them is impeccable. She has Bella's face shape, Jacob's eyes, Bella's nose and lips, Jacob's hair color, but then she has Bella's soft curls that frame her face so well. It's Bella with a darker hair color. She stands up tall and strong like Jacob though but then her voice resembles Bella. Could it be Bella's child?

"My name is Luna. I'm Bella's niece." I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm sitting here, explaining myself to a ghostly girl. Shouldn't she be mourning over the loss of a doll or something? What brings her here? Frankly, not to my surprise, she did not care for my name or my relation to Bella. Her attention was more on Bella herself. She disregarded everything I said and stooped down next to Bella's body. I remind her, "She's dead."

"Fools," she says as she lays her head on Bella's chest where her heart should be. "She's dying slowly. The demon sent your mother, Lillian, as a mercernary, but I could be wrong, to take her whole soul and body to another place…where the demon resides. It's possible she's in his servants' chambers right now, still unconsciousness from the effect. The effect is very common. Really, this body you see before you is just a substitution of the real thing. Kind of like a voodoo doll but anything done to this body will not affect Bella in anyway. That is why it is great to fake deaths so you will be obliged to bury her, forget her, and then go look for Jacob and by the time you even find Jacob, the real Bella will be dead. Lillian concocted the dagger that was to be pierced through Bella's heart to make such a procedure occur so correctly and secure. No mistakes. She played the role perfectly. The only thing is that she is not doing this for the demon so at one point; we are going to need her so it is imperative that she should not be killed until after the demon is dead. We need all the help we can get."

Everything that she said flew out the window instantly. The only thing I did catch and registered in my brain was that one word "we". "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"I will fight with you. Unlike you, I know where my mother is." She walked out the door and I noticed she was dragging a stuffed bunny by its foot. It was fluffy and white. The foot she held onto was the only foot that was marked with a heart and had a elegant script scrawled over it. We follow her and I feel obliged to ask her.

"What's that on the rabbit's foot?"

She looks up at me. For once, she seems like just a child. Those huge eyes bore into mine. Then she shook her head, and went back to the mature child that had to be Bella's because that's how Bella was. She did not act the way she wanted to for the benefit of others. She acted like a grown up even when she wanted to act like a crazy teenager. And she was one and still acted like she was 50 going on 89. She finally answers me. "It's my name. My mother wrote it."

I furrow my brows. She did? "What's your name?"

"My father named me. He named me Hope. My name is Hope Black. I wasn't given a middle name so my mother just wrote hope on BunBun's foot."

I almost cracked up. "Bunbun?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, his name is Mr. Bunbun. Is there a problem with that?"

"Who came up with that name? Was it Jacob as well?"

"Yes, why?"

I should probably stop tormenting this poor girl. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yes," She says. "I can smell my father from miles away. He's easier to track down than my mother. We should look for him first."

"But you said that if we look for him first, Bella will already be dead."

"The demon can't do anything now. It's too early. He was expecting you guys to be crying all day to give him some time to kill my father. They are fighting right now. I can smell blood. My father is losing a lot of blood right now so we should hurry."

"Is he a goner?" Seth asks her. Hope just looks at him. "I mean, do you think he'll be alive when we get there?"

"Of course. He's my father. I know he'll get through. He can't die. No."

She sounded more like if she was comforting herself than us or if she knew that he wouldn't. She's not a fortune teller. I can see that now. She's intelligent, I'll give her that, but she's still just a child. She has the appearance of a ten year old. There's only so much she can do and there's only so much pain she can take.

"Let's hope."

Bella POV

I open my eyes to red walls and a bunch of male faces surrounding me. I turn to the left to see one face that looks like Jacob…but it's Jacob. Jacob doesn't have eyes that are similar to mine or hair like mine. His smile broadened…kind of like the way Jacob's did…exactly like Jacob's did actually…when he saw that I was awake.

"Morning sunshine," He smiled.

"Get that boy away from her," the man who was the loudest out all of them commanded. He had gotten wanted apparently, I was awake. The man pointed his finger at the young teenage boy who looks are 14 or 15 maybe and then the rest of his men cracked their knuckles and got closer to the boy. They grabbed his arms, surprised at the fact they could hold him, and began to drag him away. Disturbed, I sat up and that's when I noticed his feet. He had none…his legs were faded out. He's…he's…a ghost. He screamed out and I turned in his direction. He struggled…oh how he struggled. They tried to keep him quiet but he bit their fingers and got a sentence out or two…they were meant for me.

"Bella!" He screamed. "Bella! You must get out of here immediately! Go look for Jacob! Go look for my father! I am your son, Bella! I am Faith Black, son of Isabella Swan and Jacob Black. I am your son!"

Then they had him out the door before he could say anything else. I didn't want him to say anything else. I am shocked…numb…as my hand reaches for my stomach. I'm not even close to even giving birth to my very first child. And I have a son that is a ghost. What the hell is going on here?

The men crowded around me. "Do you know why you are here Bella?"

"No…."

They all look at each other. "Perfect. Lillian has done her job correctly then."

"Glad you all agree," Lillian walks in with a huge grin on her face. "Hello, sister." She waves a vile of poison in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"We are blood. I did not know you hated me and I don't know why you would hate me."

"I did not want to be stuck in the afterlife so I can watch my family go on without me. I want to live. You can do that, normally. I'm here, yes, but I'll never be the Lillian I once was. That's why Greg has left. He knows I'm in the area. And he knows I have this vile of poison."

"What kind of poison is that?"

"Wolf's vein. You've already had two doses of it. One more and it will kill you finally and your offspring in that stomach of yours…you can kiss him or her good bye."

"How…?"

"How?" Lillian chuckles as she takes a seat next to me with a huge smirk planted on her face. "My dear sister, do you know anything? Wolf's vein is a deadly poison that can kill werewolves. There has been no werewolf in history that has withstand it and that's why its call Wolf's vein…goes straight to the vein and then hits the hurt. Boom! Dead within five to ten seconds. Now, obviously the baby in your stomach is Jacob's child. Jacob is a werewolf, therefore the child in there is, too, a werewolf or is one of the lucky ones and it's skipped his generation so it's human. But, since the affects have been harming you as well, it's obvious that it's neither. It's a half werewolf and half human. We have not had that kind of combination in hundreds of years, especially in this area."

Interrupting us, the man who dragged out Faith Black came back and said that the job was done. "He died proudly m'am." He told me as if to comfort me. Then, he threw me a necklace. It was a locket. A huge locket that was wooden instead of gold…Jacob made this. I could tell he did, I can tell his handiwork from far away. He made one two years ago to give to his son, daughter, or someone he truly loved but his goal was his children. He wants to be remembered. "He told me to give you that. And that it would mean a lot to you and him if you have it. I will come back soon, Lillian." Lillian said he could leave and she continued immediately.

"I mean, haven't you felt the effects work on you as well? By carrying this baby, you are dying a little every day. The baby is dying a little every day. It is trying to be strong for the both of you and you are doing the same but face it, you are both going to die so what's the point?" She flashed the poison once again. "I will kill you soon enough. I'll give you an hour to yourself before it is done. Consider it tough love, eh?" She gets up. "I do love you Bella. You are my sister. That is why I am being merciful and killing you myself. Remember that." Then she left.

I sat there, unmoving. Her words replayed themselves in my head like a song…but a song I don't want to hear and just throw the radio that's playing it out the window so it will break and I won't have to hear it again.

_"By carrying this baby, you are dying a little every day. The baby is dying a little every day. It is trying to be strong for the both of you and you are doing the same but face it, you are both going to die so what's the point?" _That's what she said.

_**YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE SO WHAT'S THE POINT? **_I almost began to cry but I resisted. I look back at the locket in my hand and noticed that the word Faith was carved into it...it's Faith's forever but he's given it to me. I open it carefully to see the picture inserted in it. I could see his face clearly (although it is a younger Faith at about the age of 10 or so), my face clearly, and then Jacob and his huge smile. Faith looks so much like Jacob it's ridiculous. And then I saw a blurb next to Faith. He had his arms around someone who's face was blurred and body as well. Maybe it's a smudge. Paint of something? Then…the picture begins to show itself, revealing who it is that was blurred before.

I drop the locket.

_Impossible. _

*** I thought I'd give you guys a treat here. Over 2,000 words of Jacob, Bella, and Nefis mixed together madness. It is all beginning to change. I think we're getting closer to the Climax you guys! Just saying you know. Lol. Is anyone confused about the whole wolfs vein thing? Well if you are (this is for you rkoviper aka my paigey who loves her sister so much 3) , Chapter 4 was an important chapter. Old right? Luna found wolfs vein and that was around the time when Bella told Jacob "oh I'm pregnant hunny!" but then gave him the bad news that she's been getting chills and stuff. And they went to Esme, a doctor and all you know, and she told them there is some kind unwanted liquid, she suspects venom from when James bit her (Edward took it out all right? I mean, if he didn't…Bella would be all vampire wouldn't she?), so what could have been wrong with her? Lillian gave you a huge hint here in her horrid speech. Yes, Lillian is a total crazy lady. Another hint (aren't I so generous?): Any of you guys "confuzzled" about the whole "I'm her daughter", "I'm her son" thing? There's ONE baby right? Well…think of the possibilities of having children. Bella is around 19 weeks right now and she's already having issues? (Poor Bells.) Well…who do you think she is really going to give birth to? Faith or Hope? Or is there another possibility? And why do you think Faith knows where Bella is and can sense her while Hope cant? Why can't Faith sense his father like Hope can? Is there a connection to them…or a chain that has been broken? And why they ghosts? Aren't ghosts fragments of what used to be…? Doesn't Faith and Hope seem… like they are both missing something? Hmmm.. What lovely hints Nefis gives today. She's too generous. She knows. I'm probably confusing to many people out there huh? Well, that's what I'm here for! Love you all. **REVIEW! **I love reviews and I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. You know you guys are the reason I go on writing. ~ With all the love in the world, Nefis. ***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Impossible. Inconceivable. Queer. There are many things that could have described the image Bella now had in her mind, but the words just weren't strong enough. _

"This doesn't make any sense," Bella says, confused. "What's going on?"

_Faith. _

"Oh my god," Bella gasps as Faith's face shows up in her mind, "my son. I don't know why but I believe him when he said he was my son. Oh dear god. I hope he isn't dead." With her body sore, she cannot move much. She attempts to get up but only falls back down and she cries into the darkness…without Jacob…without Faith…and without Hope…

Luna POV

We run through the forests quickly and suddenly, Hope stops.

"Do you smell anything strange?" I ask her since the rest of the wolves had already transformed and cannot talk to her.

"I smell Faith," Hope says and then looks at Seth, "Faith is the name of someone I know, Seth."

"You can understand them?" I ask quickly.

"Yes," Hope answers, "my father is a werewolf, remember?"

"Oh that's right," I say because I have nothing else to say, "who is Faith?"

She doesn't look at me. She looks at her body and watches as her thighs disappear…

"You're not a ghost…are you?" I ask her with glassy eyes.

"No…"

Shit.

Jacob POV

I jump back as he lunges for me, making him miss me. I am losing a lot of blood. I kick him in the shin, but then, he gets back as quickly as he fell down. I can't phase now. No, I can't. I'm losing too much blood. I can't risk it. I run and he runs in the opposite direction so we are heading for each other, waiting to collide. I punch him in the jaw and he hits mine, sending me flying. I lie on the ground and I see fireflies.

_"Look daddy," a little girl's voice says. "Look."_

"What the hell?" I mumble lowly to myself, unable to see where the voice was coming from. 

_ "Look daddy," a little girl. "Fireflies."_

"Fireflies?"

_"Yea, fireflies. I remember exactly what you told me about fireflies." _I see mist appear around me.

"What did I tell you?"

_"That fireflies would lead me to you whenever I needed my daddy…you know, to protect me. To love me. To be my solider. To make sure I would never get hurt. You said the fireflies are your agents. Daddy, I'm here." _

"Daddy…," The word taste like honey for a couple seconds. I open my eyes and stare right at my opponent.

"Awww," he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Giving up so easily?"

I smile. "Hell nah. I ain't no punk. If you hadn't heard, I'm a soldier. I'm a solider to the end and soldiers don't stop fighting until their country…the owner of their heart is safe." My eyes widened and my clothes ripped off as winds appeared, completing the phase.

Bella POV

I finally manage to get up but before I leave the room, I grab the locket and tie it around my neck. The blurry figure…was another me. Another me. She was about Faith's age, if not the same age. I don't know who she is… I don't but I know someone who will… Faith…

I run and run but everywhere I look, I come up short.

"Where the hell are you Faith?"

I look under boxes and behind corridors but he is nowhere to be found. I sit down on the ground and cry…

"Why are you crying?"

I look up to find Faith…missing his thighs…

Luna POV

"Okay, Spill." I sit her down on a rock. "We're not going anywhere and I mean anywhere until you spill. Cruel, yes, but we need to know what the hell is going on here and we need to know now."

Hope looks up at me and then sighs. "Faith is my brother. We are both the offspring of Jacob and Bella. Together, we are a whole, Faith and I. I do not know exactly how our exact beings came to existence but when we evolved in these forms out of mid air… we realized we had split into two separate people, no longer whole. We are unstable therefore we look like humans but our feet were translucent. Now, we have lost our thighs. If we keep losing body parts…it signifies that we will never be born and we will never become stable again. The baby in my mother's womb was affected by the wolf's vein. I suspect that was the issue, but it was supposed to kill us…but it didn't. In fact, it is the reason why if you ever lay eyes on Faith, you'd see a boy of his teen years. Me, on the other hand, when I split, I did not get much of the wolf's vein mixture in my blood so when I evolved into whatever form this is…my growth changed and stopped at the age of maybe a ten year old or younger. I'm not exactly sure yet but carrying this bunny isn't half bad. It's fun."

I just stare at her.

"We will only cease to exist if either of my parents die…but we will disappear at different rates. You see…there's a reason why I can track my father but not my mother. I know where she is location wise but I could not tell you exactly where she is. When we split, our bodies took on a certain…how should I say this…tracking ability. Faith is more of the tracker compared to me but he cannot track my father because they are the same. I cannot track my mother because we are the same. To find something that is not you, it must be different obviously. Faith can only track our mother and he's pretty good at it. I can only track my father. My brother goes by heart beat. I go by scent. Together, we would be dynamite but as you can see, we split and we do not have much time before either of us disappear."

"So…if one of you dies…the other.."

"Yes. If I die, Faith dies. If Faith dies, I die. We are separated yet connected."

"This is so damn confusing. I'm going to kill my mother when I see her. Why the hell would she put wolf's vein in Bella to begin with?"

"If the child in my mother's womb were to be born, the child would be able to defeat anything. The child would be the next werewolf in line. The child would surpass all of the other pack leaders in years. The child would be so powerful vampires would be filled with fear. The demon, Lillian, and the world doesn't want the child to be born for those many reasons and because of those reasons…the child must live."

"So…wait…it's one child?"

"Even I am not sure but if my calculations are correct," Hope hesitates, "it will be one child. After all, Faith and I did split."

"It's only logical…"

"My father is close," Hope says, interrupting my thoughts. "They are coming close. We must hurry. He's losing more blood than usual and what's even worse is that he…he phased. He is danger."

Damn it Jacob. I hope you know what you're doing because you certainly don't know what you would be losing…

By the way…If it is a girl and you name her Hope…and it ends up being this crazy chick I have to baby sit, I hope you know I'm charging thirty bucks an hour. She's too much work.

…Just saying…

Bella POV

"I thought you were dead…" I say to him.

He smiles. "So, you do believe me then?"

"Yes…this necklace shows it all."

"Beautiful family, eh?"

"Yes," I smile. "But who is this girl?" I show him the mirror image of me that looked about his age.

"That's Hope…my sister," Faith smiles and then frowns. "No."

"What's wrong?"

He clasps his hand around the locket. "No." "No, this cannot be happening. NO."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? TELL ME NOW! LILLIAN WILL BE BACK ANYTIME SOON LOOKING FOR ME!"

He looks at me… and then back at the locket. He then turns the locket so the picture is facing me. The girl described as Hope…is gone. She had faded, leaving just Jacob, Faith, and I alone in the picture with our smiles unaffected.

"She's gone…what could this mean?"

"This means that Hope is in danger. She's looking for dad. And if she's fading and she's looking for dad…that can only lead me to one conclusion."

"What?"

"Dad is about to die…We have to get there before it's too late. He's not strong enough for this…especially with all that blood I'm sensing from the images Hope has been sending me."

"You send messages telepathically?"

"Not really…I just kind of feel what she feels. I see what she feels. But I cannot think what she thinks. She cannot go any farther yet she cannot resist trying to save him. We must go, mother if we are to save dad." He holds his hand out to me.

"You're missing your thighs."

"I know," he says, "Hope is missing hers as well."

I stand up straight and start to follow him as he leads the way out of the dungeon like place that was provided for me. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No, I cannot track my father but Hope's clues can help."

"I won't be able to get you to sit tight and let me and Jacob handle this…can I?"

"No. Mother, I may be your son, but I can do things on my own."

I nod my head. He is like Jacob. "You would do anything for your family…"

"I would do anything for those I love," He tells me, "and right now this demon is barking up the wrong tree. He crossed the line. Hades took my sister and I don't care what the Gods up in Olympus have to say about it. I am getting her back. No one is taking my family away from me."

Silence looms the air and then laughter booms. I'm not laughing. Faith is not laughing. Who the hell is laughing?  
"No one is going to take your family away from you, eh?" A familiar voice snickers. "No one except me of course."

We turn around and I gasp. Damn it.

*** YOOOOO! Confused? Good! :D I live for it. I think we all know who Bella's gotta kill before she can go save her hubby. Anyways, review! No hints tonight. I pretty much gave away a lot tonight. Love u paige! ***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luna POV

We run closer and closer and Hope stays quiet for some reason. I look to the side to see silent tears run down her cheeks. I jump in front of her and stop her from running and the wolves behind us stayed put.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Hope nods. "We're here."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"I'm…I'm scared to go in…" Hope backs away. "Faith keeps sending me images and filling my mind with fear in hopes that I won't go in with you."

"Why?"

"He thinks it's dangerous for me to go in there," Hope says. "Remember, if I die, he dies as well. He has my mother with him as well so without him, she has no defense."

Bella? I truly can't wait to meet Faith.

"Is he in there?"

"No," Hope beings to tear up. "He's in danger as well."

Damn it. What do we do now?

Bella POV

"You thought you could run and escape before I got here, huh?" Lillian smiled maliciously at us.

"Yes actually," I say, boldly. "What is your deal?"

"My deal? You need to die Bella."

"For what cause? I have done nothing wrong."

"I'm doing this because I love you Bella," Lillian hesitates at first, but then she yells.

"Love does not equal death, Lillian."

Faith stands between the two of us, watching…

"What would you know about love, Bella? Love…Love is pain." Lillian trembles.

"It is but it is not love if it drives you to hurt another person. Love is precious. Love is hot and cold. Love is not a one man band. It is an orchestra. It was weaved from the hands of many heartbroken lasses with tears, blood, and sickly emotions that drive men and women alike…insane. Love is something you feel when you look in your lover's eyes… Love is what I see in Jacob's eyes. Love is something you feel inside your family's embraces…so warm…so soothing…forever keeping you sane, clearing the rain for another day. Love is something you see in your children's smile…Such a small gesture could save any one from a million bullets any day. Why? Because love is there. Love is prominent between every molar and tooth. You are my sister. I do not know you that well but something in my heart, in my soul, helped me realize that I love you. Don't do this. No, don't let it end this way. No, not using the word love in vain." I held onto her locket, glossy-eyed as I spoke.

Lillian was quiet for a moment and then, that I notice something in her eyes. Her eye color changes… They are white.

"Bella," Lillian screams, "Get away from me now!" She drops to the floor with her hands on her head. "Go now before it's too late!"

"What the hell?" I whisper under my breath. I start to back away but…I can't shake this feeling that there was a reason why I wanted to stay. The chorus of the Song "If pain could talk" by Sarah West ran through my mind.

"_So if pain could talk it would scream out your name.  
If hope could walk it would just run away.  
And love can't believe that I'm still waiting here.  
The reason's only wants to walk away...  
My heart wants to stay…"_

"Faith," Lillian screams. "Kill me! Kill me now dammit!"

Faith looks at me for approval. I shake my head, grab his arm, and run out the door. I lock it and then we dash away…

Faith looks at me with those eyes when we get to our destination… He didn't say a word but clearly, throughout this whole little expedition he had one question: _Why? _

I mouth the only reason I could think of: _Love. It is the wind beneath my wings, your wings, and hers. Her wings are wounded…she deserves one last chance. _

I cling to the wall, so no one can sense that we are here…or not yet at least. I still can't let go of the image of Lillian's white eyes out of mind though…

White eyes…

What do they mean?

Why did she all of sudden had them? Why did she ask Faith to kill her?

Lillian went on and on about a child of mine being able to kill the demon or something like that. Could that child be Faith? What about Hope? What significance does she have here? If Faith is who she was referring to…then it only makes sense to ask him, of all people, to kill her because it would be like buttering toast. Simple and easy. Pain-less even. I look at Faith again…this is not the face of a killer…but then again…he is the son of Jacob. The impossible is like breaking a tooth pick to him.

But those white eyes…. What do they mean? What?

Hope POV

I stand before Luna and the wolves. Calm… and all of sudden, a bunch of emotions sweep over me, catching me by surprise. It freezes my brain… strangles my joints, and as much as I tried to control it…I failed. My childish instincts kicked it. I begin to cry…

"Hope… Hope!" Luna's voice begins to fade as the emotions increase…the strangles, the coldness, the heat of a burning heart… Random emotions build up and my cries are louder…

"Hope!" She grabs my shoulders but I continue to cry… I have no control of my body… "Hope…"

I do not pay attention to her. She does not exist anymore. The wolves do not exist anymore. This world does not exist anymore. I…I do not exist anymore. Only blackness. Only blackness exist for that is all I see as I cry… Cry… hoping that the pain I feel stops. My heart is on fire, my nervous system is frozen, my veins are clogged, my joints are strangled, my lungs are being suffocated, and tears won't stop falling. I continue to cry…cry…and cry…

"HOPE!"

That last cry from Luna… I heard that. That exists…at least I hope it does. I muster as much strength as possible… and say these words… words I did not plan…

"I want my daddy…"

Faith POV

I am sent images of my sister's suffering. She's crying right now. I tense and Bella, my mother, notices. I shrug my shoulders. I do not want to alarm Bella. If I do, it will be hell for all of us and she will freak out, thus giving us both away. I already do not have thighs so I cannot lose anything else. I can still here Hope's cries. Her cries are beginning to become difficult to tune out. They are becoming unbearable…The pain she feels… I do not feel it but I can tell her symptoms perfectly… I almost had this same thing earlier…but Hope is not strong enough to withstand it. She can't do this on her own. My heart skips a beat as I am sent an emotion from Hope…her heart is…burning. This could only mean one thing. Father is dying…

***Alright, no one kill me. Jacob is dying. You guys are just going to have to deal with it :P Sorry, but that's just how the cookie crumbles. Lol. I love u guys so much (right Paigey?). Anyways, sorry I have been neglecting my fanfiction stories. I have been all over the place; high school work during the week, play auditions, church christmas special, college work during the weekends, watching my siblings, personal life rollercoasters, ect. The whole nine yards. But… I found a song and got some inspiration. Thought rkoviper has waited patiently so I decided to update. I hope she doesn't kill me. I really do. So, as always. I encourage reviews. I know I will get some angry ones possibly cuz of our smexy Jacob dying but you know, reviews and reviews. I love hearing the feedbacks of others. (Jacob is dying…but can someone save him? Can Bella? Can the wolves? Or…will he just die protecting someone else…someone that was never supposed to live? Or will the opposite happen? Who knows? Surely not me lol.) REVIEW! ***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_The demon glared at his opponent. Jacob Black was not planning on giving up anytime soon. He had already clawed all he could out of Jacob's arm. Jacob returned to a human form. He put on his clothes quickly, too weak to transform back due to the blow. Still, he fought on. _

_ "Why don't you give up?" The demon chuckled._

_ "I have something worth fighting for," was Jacob's response as he grabbed a piece of metal from the side and chucked it at the demon's head. Not the best move but it is distracting him. 'Maybe I can distract him just a little longer so I have the energy to transform again. That and my wound should be healed by then'. He hid behind the column. The column was then broken down by the demon's huge claw and Jacob dodged all of the pieces flawlessly. _

_ Running quickly around, Jacob circled the demon and hit him from the back with a nice round house kick, knocking him to the ground. One point goes to Jacob. Jacob smirked at his victory that was soon about to turn upside down. _

_ The demon then swiped his feet across the floor and the gust of wind knocked Jacob off his feet and pushed him onto the wall. _

_ Jacob then hung his head in shame and stopped breathing but only as an illusion. He needed to buy time. If he is going to have any slight chance it winning, he's going to have to gain his strength back and quickly. If he keeps coming at him the way he was, then there is absolutely no chance he is going to live…_

Jacob POV

My arm drips blood. The wound is open but I can still fight with my right arm. I hold onto my left arm and look at my enemy. He smiles.

"Tired already?"

"Damn you to hell."

He only chuckles and my knee buckles. I have blood dripping down from my legs too but they are healing…but not quick enough. My heart beats faster. Something is coming closer. I catch a whiff of Bella. No… Not Bella. Bella, damn it, stay away. Then another scent invades my senses…the scent I smelled not too long ago when I saw that little girl before me calling me… daddy. I was her father. My daughter… NO. NO! A growl erupts from my chest. Then another scent…a bit different from the other…invades my senses. It's like my daughters but with more musk…like a man. Could it be I have a son as well? But wait – Bella has not given birth yet… could it be…

Bella POV

I run to Jacob and then something kicks inside of my stomach and I fall down on the ground, tripping over my own feet. The shock that something was actually moving in my stomach so quickly and so abruptly was a shock. "Jacob!" I scream.

"Bella, no!" Jacob screams with tears falling down his eyes… This is the first time I have ever seen him cry. He looks at Faith first who just helped me up. "Leave! Get out of here! Both of you…now!"

The demon chuckles. "I told you they would come to me. I told you that you would end up bringing them right into my clutches. Thank you Jacob."

Jacob hangs his head and tears drop from his chin to the ground. "Shut the hell up."

The chuckles just continue.

"Bella…take him and leave… Please."

Third POV

Then, something strange happened. A voice came from the distance screaming, "Daddy!" Jacob's heart quickened its pace. He knew that voice. The girl from his illusion. The girl that is his daughter. She ran towards him from the other side with Luna and Seth way behind her. Her speed definitely came from him as she lugged the childish stuffed animal around. "Daddy I'm here to save you!"

The demon anticipated her arrival it seemed. Jacob could see it in his eyes. The demon slowly picked off his nail and stretched it out so it was long and sharp enough to pierce and kill anything. Jacob's eyes widened. The girl got closer and closer to him waving that stuffed animal around with that sweet smile…. Jacob's eyes ached. His tears continued to fall…. Then the demon threw it… threw it in her direction…

_"Bella, take care of yourself. I love you. You were always the wind beneath my wings. Without you, I'm nothing. I give my everything. I will even give my life to save you and my children even if they aren't born yet. I will protect my family…and my love because my family is my life and without it, there is no reason for living… Just know that I love you. I always have and always will. I'll wait for you in heaven…my love." _

Jacob said in his mind….he didn't have the time to say it out loud or to her face. He had to act quick. The minute the nail was thrown was the minute he jumped in front of it and it pierce him right through his back and then through his heart. He fell right in front of Hope… and his eyes did not open. Hope screamed. Tears fell from her ghostly face. "Daddy!"

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. She pushed Faith out of the way and ran to Jacob, grabbed him by the collar of his face and looked at him. "Jacob…" No response. "Jacob…"

No response. "Jacob Black. Damn it. I know you can hear me." Tears fell from her eyes… waterfalls began to form oceans as the tears dropped onto his face…his angelic face that seemed so at peace…yet nothing was peaceful. "Jacob…" No response. She buries her face in the crook of his neck. It was not warm like usually… Her heart almost stopped. She knew the truth. But knowing did not stop the tears from falling. Knowing the truth did not stop her from trying… "Jacob…" No response. And there will never be a response. "I love you…"

***Okay, I've been slacking because I've been so stressed with school and all. I finally had some free time to myself but I still got exams. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tonight as well but for now, enjoy this. Sorry about the depressing chapter you guys. But I can assure you this, there is a happy ending : ). You just got to wait for it. I mean, Hope and Faith is still there. And wait… didn't the older chapters say that if one of the parents die Hope and Faith disappear as well…? Why are they still there? Suspicions. But then again, isn't Jacob dead? More suspicions. You will just have to wait to see what happens next. Love you guys! ***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella POV

I sat there on the ground, soaked in my own tears. My Jacob…My Jacob… was gone. Faith put his hand on me as his hand began to reappear. This is impossible. Jacob is dead…why are they coming back? A tear falls from my eyes as I turn around to see Faith's hands were somewhere else. He stood in front of the demon with his fists raised, ready to fight. He is Jacob's son.

Hope stood by her father's side and held onto my hand. "Mom, it's going to be okay." Her voice sounds like mine. Her image stares back at me. It is like looking in a mirror. She squeezed it lightly and Faith's eyes switched. They were no longer soft and harmless. They were filled with rage.

I wanted to scream out to him to not fight and to just run away. He needs to live but then I realized…without Jacob…he already is dead. I held onto my stomach. A bad feeling builds up in my gut.

Faith takes a step forward as he glared at the demon. His arms grew tense and he was ready. Hope's eyes changed slowly as they, too, grew with anticipation. She crouched down as she held the stuffed animal in her right hand and my hand in the other. Hope drew herself closer to me and my breathing grew ragged. This is it.

Faith takes another step forward, pressing his foot firmly down on the ground. A light emerges from his foot that is almost golden. He takes another one and more golden lights emerge and rays fall from what it seems like heavy. The clouds part and focus on Faith and Faith alone. His face remains composed. His gaze has yet to break.

Hope's grasp on my hand leaves me and I am alone. She gives me her stuffed animal to cuddle while she walks slowly by her brother's side. Her face bears the same expression as her brother: hard and angry. Hope growls lowly and Faith mimics her growl but louder and fiercer. His fists open as the fingers twist and the nails grow. He flexes what seems like claws… and Hope does the same never taking her eyes from the enemy – their prey.

Faith's skin and flesh starts to burn and peel off, leaving fur. Wind surrounds the two of them. Hope's hair flies in the air as the wind masks her and the wind tunnel disappears into the atmosphere, leaving two strong wolves. Their fur blows in the wind. The fact that Faith is larger than Hope makes sense because of the age difference but Hope's claws are sharper. They both bare their teeth and then Faith growls. The golden light surrounds them…

They step closer. I hold onto the stuffed animal and then look back at Jacob's emotionless body.

Hope and Faith walk on all four paws and growl. The light almost consumes them and then more paws emerge from the light. Hope's tail stands up quickly as more wolves emerged from the light. A whole pack emerged…

Growls from what seemed like a distance were suddenly projected as more stood around Hope and Faith. One last wolf…came and then turned into a human. He was transparent. He was Jacob… Does that mean…? I look at Jacob. He's still here. How can that be?

Jacob stood next to his son. It's his spirit. It has to be. Then, another man that looked like Jacob but with longer hair stood next to hope. Ephraim Black.

Seth POV

I stood there in shock. Ephraim Black. He was one of the most powerful of us and he is Jake's grandfather but…but…why is he here? He's dead.

He stood there strong next to Hope. What in the world is going on?

Luna POV

I clung to Seth's side and watch as the events unfolded before. I looked between Jacob's body laying next to Bella, dead, and the living, breathing Jacob next to what looks like Faith in his wolf form. To my understanding, if Jacob dies both Hope and Faith die as well and the chance of the baby in Bella's womb actually living slims because if they do not defeat the demon, we all die including Bella along with her baby. With that being said, there about a million possibilities here and all end in "What the hell is going on here". I have seen a lot of things in my life time but never did I think I would see something like this.

Holding onto Seth's arm, I watch the golden light travel. It traveled around Jacob's dead body and then Bella's. It touched the womb and the body of the unborn child deep down inside. My eyes widened as it all retreated to surround itself around the pack, Faith, Hope, Jacob, and his grandfather. None of this make any sense.

Faith POV

As the wolves surround me along with my father and my great grandfather and my sister, I watch the demon carefully. He laughs at me. He mocks me. The golden aura cloaks me from all harm…

The golden light…

Oh golden light…While darkness feeds… you stay. I look in my mother's eyes now and again and I can never believe that a human's soul and love could be so powerful. A human like her…so innocent…so pure. And because of that, she must live. I will not allow you, demon, to destroy the beauty and love that lies within my mother's eyes. Her tears…they should not be there. And my father… his strength will live on. He will live on. Jacob Black is not dead. He lives…

The light of my mother's soul… Save me now.

I jump and the demon catches me by the throat. It cracks my back and the darkness slowly slides in….

*** Here you go guys! I have been so stressed lately! You will never believe all the drama that has been going on with me but I finally got some down time today and decided…hmmm maybe I should update. Yea, I should do that. For those who are confused… Remember…There is the heart…and there is the soul which can also be referred to as the spirit of a person. That is one hint and the only hint I will give to why Jacob is standing next to Faith and why Faith is still living along with Hope. But wait – does anybody wonder why his dead grandfather is there? Hmmmmm… Questions…Questions…And how about those other wolves? Where did they come from? Who are they? Questions…Suspicions and more suspicions… Welp, that's it for now ladies and gentleman! Thank you! REVIEW! 3 Nefis ***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blood mingled with blood and soul mingled with soul. It became a party for both sides with only one thing wrong – no one was leaving. Faith fell valiantly and Hope growled at the demon who had tossed her brother around like a rag doll. Jacob and Ephraim's spirits held the demon steady but that could only last for so long.

She lunged and fell. Faith came back and took a swing at the demon from the back and dug his claws from his back right into his back, with his crawls ascending from the depths of his chest. He took a bite into the demons shoulder and the heart slipped right out in front of Bella who stood their motionless. Jacob stuck his claws right through the heart four times and destroyed it, making it impossible for the demon to come back. Gold streams of light caressed Faith's face as he smiled back at his mother and it flowed through Hope's hair. The other wolves howled a beautiful melody of sorrow. It was the pack that had died and paved the path for Jacob's pack today. We all took one last look at them. Pride is what they showed as they ran away into oblivion. They disintegrated into the air.

Jacob's golden body returned back to his physical body and his eyes opened quickly. He ran to Bella's side and held her tight. Ephraim held onto Jacob's shoulder.

"Well done, Jacob, well done." That was all he said and he was gone.

Jacob POV

I looked at Bella. She had a tear in her eye. I took her chin in my hands softly and asked her, "What's wrong? We have won. You should be happy Bells."

"I am," She spoke softly. "But I'll miss their faces."

I knew who she was referring to. I never imagined I would meet my son and daughter face to face before either one of them are born. "I know, but we will see them again soon."

I grinned her favorite grin and put my hands on her stomach gingerly to hear the most beautiful melody I have ever heard – the beat of the future.

Bella POV

_Months afterwards…_

"Push Bella," the doctor told me, "just a couple more pushes and you're good. I promise. The head is stuck."

I pushed as hard as I could squeezing Jacob's hand. I would like to think his hand will need surgery after this. After pushing a couple more times, they got the baby all the way out and cut the cord. The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

Jacob's face glowed and the doctor took another good luck. He gave the baby to the nurse. "Wait – hold on a minute. Ms. Swan, I do believe we're not done here yet."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him and then screamed as another wave of tremors followed through. The doctor took a look inside of me.

"There's another baby!"

I screamed and held onto Jacob's hand and pushed out yet another baby. The doctor cleaned the baby off, "It's a girl!"

I screamed again and gave birth to one more baby…the doctor cleaned the baby off, "It's a boy."

I passed out shortly afterwards.

*Hey guys, sorry if it's a bit short… I've been in a world of depression, anger, and madness. At least I know that there is someone that truly loves me out there and won't abandon me. I have my Jacob. And Sometimes when I read over my stuff, I really wish I was Bella and lived this life I wrote. But life you see… doesn't work like that. Yea I'm going on and on and well, yea. World is not beautiful. But yea about the story now, I cut it short. Umm… three kids? WHAT? So, you got Faith. You got Hope. Who is this last baby? I simply must know. Review and find out! 3 Nefis. *


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella could not see them but Faith and Hope sat perched upon the tree, looking through the window at their baby forms – their human forms. They smiled.

She looked at the locket Faith had given her and opened it again…The third face was there. It was a baby with eyes of power…born in Ephraim's image – The next leader of the pack was born.

Jacob looked at his three children that lay in the nursery. He smiled. His first born son, Faith, looked so peaceful while his daughter Hope looked like the feistiest woman alive. It pained him a little. She reminded him of his mother. The third one…they did not quite decide on the name but his eyes opened for a moment to reveal a sparkly, gold eye color. Jacob smiled.

According to legends, a child born with golden eyes is given all the power and strength of his ancestors before him. He is deemed utterly powerful and if vampires find out he is born with them, they will surely want him dead. That's normal of course for werewolves but for a child to possess so much power….inconceivable. Bella, still wearing her hospital night gown, walked over to her Jacob and hugged his arm.

"He's got golden eyes, Bells," Jacob says.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it just makes him really powerful," He hugged her. "He will be a huge target later on once the word is out."

"Will they all turn into wolves?"

"Yes."

"Do they have to?"

"There's no changing it. Hope will be the second female to turn into a wolf after Leah. Remember, when they were fading, they turned into wolf forms to save you and me. Faith will be next in line for pack leader since he is the first born. And…our golden eyed baby there…will be a very powerful asset. He will be a powerful ally amongst packs all over and also a very dangerous enemy for vampires," Jacob explained. "He and Faith will change first and then Hope last. Leah came in earlier to take a look at them and said when Hope changes later on in her teen years, she will teach her the ropes because she is a woman."

"What are we going to name our gold eyed child?"

"Hmmm…I am not sure."

"How about Raphael? It means power."

"I like it," Bella smiled and kissed him.

Faith and Hope smiled to themselves as the brother they almost lost moved around. Faith looked at his sister, "They could have lost any of us…just not him."

Hope smiled. "My daddy will never leave me regardless but Faith, won't Tanya and the remains of the Cullen family come for Raphael?"

"Of course," Faith shrugs as a smaller spirit fades in to reveal Raphael at Faith's age. "Welcome home, bro."

"Thank you," Raphael smiled.

All three of them looked at their parents.

"Jacob…"

"Yes Bella…"

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Jacob looked at her confused.

"For saving me…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Jacob… you almost died… I wouldn't want to be alive if you weren't here with me…"

"Do you wanna know why I did even if it was risky…"

"Why?"

"Because you are the wind beneath my wings… you gave me the strength to keep pushing on Bella. I will tell you until you finally get this… I love you."

They kiss and the spirits clap and then return into their baby forms…

Jacob POV

Five years later….

"Jacob!" My wife called as she saw me drive into the driveway of our house. I went to her and kissed her.

"Daddy!" Hope ran to me and I picked her up, spinning her lovingly.

"Aww there's my princess," I smiled at her and she smiled back. She looks so much like Bella it's crazy. Faith was in his room studying so I peeked through the opening of his door.

"Hey son," I called out to him and he waved. He was stuck between books of Shakespeare, Wuthering Heights (yuck, he's bella's son. That's her favorite book), and textbooks of biology. He's ridiculously intelligent for a five year old boy.

We had three children that day…and they all end up so differently. Hope was bubbly and loud. She never wanted to be away from me. Faith isolated himself with nothing but books and information to keep him company. When he wants attention (from actual people not books), he runs to his mother with love and affection. He's a real mommas boy. I was like that with my own mother. It's cute but I feel like I have no real connection with him. And…Raphael… he was… interesting.

Seth came in screaming. "Jacob!"

I ran downstairs. "What is it? Wait a minute – why are you here? I thought you were borrowing Raphael for the day?"

"That's exactly what I came here to talk to you about. Oh, just come," Seth pulled me by the arm and took me to First Beach where Raphael stood looking at the ocean.

"Raphael!"

He did not move.

"Raphael!" I grabbed him by shirt and turned him around. He fell apart in my hands. "Raphael!"

Childish laughter came from behind us as we saw him sitting in a tree. "Gotchaaa!" He was smiling.

"How did he…"

"I don't know," Seth shrugs. "He did this to me earlier so I told him to do it to you so I could ask you how he did that."

"How the heck should I know?"

"I don't know."

"Raphael how did you do that?"

He jumped down. "Daddy, it's not hard. All I did was concentrate and copied myself."

"He…multiplied."

"Grandpa said my copies suck because they don't move. I guess I have to try harder."

Seth nudged me. "That's not all. You should see what he can do perfectly and at five! I can't even do this stuff."

"Show me what you can do my son," I said and his golden eyes glowed with pure excitement.

He held up his hand and smiled as a huge wave of the ocean raised over our heads and turned into a tornado and spun around all three of them. We floated upwards as the wave intensified and he spun and the water went back and we fell down while he floated down gracefully.

"What the…"

He then used both hands to possess the sand into the same thing and then mixed it with fire and used the water to put it out.

"What does this remind you of…" Seth said.

"A half vampire child possessed this power…but he hid from the Voltori…but he did not have everything Raphael has…and he's just a child.. I..oh my god…this is crazier than I thought…I…" I had no words. He has out beaten even their strongest of vampires.

Someone was clapping behind us. I turned and growled.

"Well done," A female vampire smiled.

"You are not supposed to be on these lands," I growled as Seth transformed next to me and ran to Raphael's side. Raphael buried his hands and face into Seth's fur as a sign that he was scared I suppose. "What is your purpose here?"

"I was talking to the boy!" She snapped. "Bella Swan's son… how interesting."

Raphael, feeling brave, spoke. "Don't you dare speak my mother's name!"

"Shut up! I could have her killed if you do not watch your tongue."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"No one you need to know." She smiled. "I'll leave as you wish but I will be back…back for the boy. Tell Bella I said hi. Ta ta."

She disappeared.

"Daddy?" Raphael said.

"Yes my son."

"I want to protect mommy from that lady…"

"I know," I said. "I want to protect you both."

"Are we going to die daddy…"

"No, son, we won't."

THE END

*** Well, kind of a weird ending but if I continued it would be a whole other story and probably be more centered on the life of Raphael and the evil mysterious Vampire lady and all. Awwwww Raphael is too cute. But eh, I don't know if I'll be writing another story. Maybe. Depends if people actually want to hear it. But it was a sweet ending for Jacob and Bella as a couple and they got a third baby that they would have lost if that poison took over And all that jazz. I'm sorry for the long wait. I feel terrible. But thanks for reading. Review as always. Love ya! 3 Nefis ***


End file.
